Cookie Cutter
by ClingyMcClingyStein
Summary: Hinata has been in an abusive relationship with Sasuke for sometime and Kiba's always been there to help out. Even if he didn't want to. When Hinata cheats on Sasuke with someone unexpected, things get much worse when he finds out. HinaxSasu in Kiba's POV
1. Prologue

**Cookie Cutter**

_The cookie can crumble anyway you want it to..._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Though I wish I did...**  
_

I brushed her hair out of her face and examined the cut. It was deep. I looked into her blank eyes and sighed, then reached for the rubbing alcohol along with a towel. She grimaced before I even touched her skin and made a whimpering sound as I pressed the alcohol logged towel against her skull. It was a pitiful sound, but not the worst I've ever heard. I looked into her pale orbs again and suppressed a sigh.

"You can't let him keep on doing this to you," I say. I wait for her to respond, but I get nothing. I stand up to get her some soup and bread. As I'm about to exit the room, I barely hear her scarce whisper:

"I know."

I stop in the doorway for a brief second, and then continue on to the kitchen.

* * *

When I go to school, I try not to look at him.

I try to not have anything to do with him, really.

When I have to deal with him, I plaster on a fake plastic smile and pretend I don't know anything about him.

I pretend not to know anything about their relationship.

To him, I only know the basics everyone else knows; they've been going out for two year or so, they go out on dates often, they love each other.

She's made me into a liar.

I promised her I wouldn't tell if she broke up with him.

I've been a wuss, and so has she.

None of us have said anything or done anything.

I hate her for that.

But most of all I hate myself.


	2. One

Cookie Cutter

_The cookie can crumble anyway you want it to..._

"Kiba, where've you've been buddy?" I hear from behind me. I turn around and face Naruto. He has a silly grin on his face and wipes his snot filled nose with his coat sleeve. I turn around to walk again and he falls into step with me. The bitter cold December air nips at my ears. I pull the collar of my own jacket higher up.

"You missed practice yesterday. Coach was fuming! You better show up today or you may be off the team, man. Our next game is coming up! Better sharpen your skates." Naruto chattered. Hockey. He's talking about hockey.

"Oh. Yeah, I wasn't feeling good after school. I'll talk to him at lunch." I explain. Naruto gives a nod and starts going on about Christmas. I endure it and leave him as soon as I get to school. I feel like a cloud is blocking my mind and vision as I head to my locker. Hinata scurried up to me as I opened my locker. I grab my books and slowly glance at her.

"Are you busy tonight?" She asks. "We could do a movie night, like old times. I could sleep over too…" she's trying to make amends. She always wants to hang out with me after something happens with her and Sasuke. She runs to my house and the following day she asks me out. I imagine myself yelling at her to stop it. Screaming, even.

"Okay. Maybe you could stay after practice and walk over to your place. It can't be mine though. Mom's having some geezer over for dinner." I tell her. I barely yell at her. She's too fragile, and I hate to see her hurt. If I yelled at her, I would be almost as bad as Sasuke. She gives a relieved smile and her body loosens up.

"Great. I've gotta run though. See you in English, okay?" She starts to walk off but I stop her with a firm, but gentle grasp of her shoulder.

"Are you guys done for good now?" I ask cautiously. Her nose crinkles and she gives a plastic smile.

"Of course! I'm just gonna get my stuff from his locker." She turns and walks off, leaving me with her famous line. So they're still going strong. I know, because she says that she's just getting her stuff from him and she ends up apologizing for whatever got them into the fight and they're making out and holding hands by lunch again.

Stupid.

Pure stupidity!

How can one be so stupid to believe a word she says?

Except, this time, I did.


	3. Two

Cookie Cutter

_The cookie can crumble anyway you want it to..._

When I'm home, and she's at his house, I worry about her.

I worry that she's said something to make him angry

Or that she's slipped up.

That's when he hits her the most.

But sometimes

Every once in a while

He hits her

Just for fun.

And the scariest thing of all

Is

That

He

Laughs.

How do I know?

Because I saw it once.

And trust me,

It's bad enough to make a grown man

Cry.


	4. Three

Cookie Cutter

_The cookie can crumble anyway you want it to..._

I was watching _American Idol_ with Hana one night when I got a text:

EMERGENCY. GO TO SASUKE'S.

I immediately stood up and headed for the door. I started to tug on my jacket and shove on my boots at the same time.

"Where are you going? Simon's just starting to chew her out!" Hana called. I tried to keep a steady, calm voice as I answered her.

"Coach called me. I have to g-ahem-go." I said. I remember cursing, because my voice cracked like I was going through puberty again. Hana never commented on it though.

"Alright. See you then. I'll tell you what happens when you get home." She said. I shove on my boots and snag my keys off the hook. I shut the door and lock it behind me.

I didn't have a car then, considering I just turned 16 then and my mom thought a car was a bad idea, so I grabbed my bike and let the November air hit me. I was peddling so hard I was there in 10 minutes flat.

I figured it was best to peek around Sasuke's bungalow and see what was going on. I shouldn't have looked. I was so stupid.

I went around the first window and squinted through the dimly lighted room and saw the most disturbing thing ever. Sasuke's head bent over, yelling and he was sitting on top of a fragile Hinata, shaking her. Hard. I tried not to stare at her bare body or his bare body. I could hear her muffled cries and his muffled chuckle. His chuckle was a scary thing. It was loud and chopped, as well as sounding like the cry of a wild cat; loud enough for me to hear it through the window. Perhaps that's why he never laughed so much. As I was thinking about his weird laugh, there was an abrupt stop of it. It was like a snap of a rubber band. Just out of the blue like that. I ducked down fast, not knowing if he had spotted me.

I slowly peeked again and saw he had his back turned, looking for something. A weapon maybe. I looked at her, begging for her to make eye contact. She slowly turned her head and looked at me, with pleading, hopeful eyes. I could see her arm were red and purple, like a mix of fireworks on the 4th of July.

I knew she saw me, so I just needed to cause a distraction so she could put on her shoes and leave. I had to be careful, because I didn't need to be charged with vandalism, but I needed something that would keep his attention away from her just long enough. I searched the ground frantically, pleading for something, anything. I glanced back up to see her mouthing "HURRY" desperately.

Then I saw it. My idea; her escape; our home-free-pass. A medium sized black rabbit. As cruel as it sounded, this little fuzz ball was perfect. It would make Sasuke stay long enough to wonder why a rabbit just hit his window and for Hinata to grab her stuff and leave. So I swiped up the rabbit ( I have quick hands, thanks to rambunctious Akamaru) and held it's squirming body to the window. I'm not sure if it was possible, but Hinata's eyes filled with more horror, but then gave a reluctant nod.

I stepped out of sight of the window, positioned myself and gave the rabbit a good toss. It landed with a thud on the floor and remained lying there, twitching. It never ran away like I expected it to. But no matter how guilty I felt for possibly killing a rabbit, I took of for my bike and ran to the front as I heard Sasuke yell a profanity as he opened the window. I moved my bike as far up as possible and waited impatiently.

The front door flew open and she jumped on my handlebars. We took a different, closer side street, for a safer getaway and let the November air dry our perspiration.


	5. Four

Cookie Cutter

_The cookie can crumble anyway you want it to..._

Sometimes

I think

Sasuke sees

Right through me

And he knows

That I know

And he'll try and beat me down too

But just when

I'm bracing myself

For impact

He turns around

And smiles at me

The way he smiles

At Ino and Sakura

Fake

Small

But gets the job done

And just like the girls

I feel my heart thump

Because

I know him

The real him

But I still wonder

How can something like this,

Be like that?


	6. Five

Cookie Cutter

_The cookie can crumble anyway you want it to..._

I sat with Hinata at lunch today, even though I felt awkward and would rather sit with my hockey buddies than Sasuke's soccer buddies. I should have left her, but she begged me, telling me that Sasuke was still mad at her.

"Why should you care? And more importantly, why should I?" I had said.

"Because! You're my best friend! Please? I just don't want to sit there and get completely dissed." She replied. I roll my eyes and start walking off. She hurries into pace beside me though.

"Then sit at my table. Why do I have to bend for you?" I asked.

"Fine! Let's comprise then." Was how she responded. And that's how I ended up at Sasuke's table. Whenever Hinata said, 'Let's comprise!' I would end up losing out anyways.

I made light small talk with the other guys, about general sport stuff, but the soccer guys just never measured up to the hockey guys as friend. They were always more aggressive and about competition. Their favour battle was to see who could be the biggest fool. Some people, like me, would call them obnoxious. Not that the hockey guys aren't obnoxious in their own way. It's just the way it is for me. The contest started not soon after I ran out of casual talk topics. There was only so much stalling you could do.

"Hey, I dare you Sasuke, to do something huge. Something that will blow the pants off a woman wearing a skirt! What do you say?" said Suigestu. Everyone laughed. He had his devilish grin on his face. I put my fork down and toss my lasagna into a near by garbage can. I might as get ready for whatever it is.

"What?" Sasuke said slowly. Hinata scooted closer to him and clutched his arm. Sasuke blatantly shook her off and Hinata quickly scooted back to where she was before. I gave her hand a sportive pat under the table.

"I say you… fill all the teachers' bathrooms with toilet paper and put salt in all the sugars so when people buy cookies and stuff, salt will be baked into them!" He said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"A little juvenile, don't you think?" Sasuke said after a few moments.

"Yeah, but so what? And you have to do it all before the end of lunch." The boys let out a cheer and slapped hands with Suigestu.

"It's not worth my time." Sasuke said with a wave of his fork. He poked a fry in his poutine and popped it in his mouth.

"It'll barely take anytime. Lunch is almost over. It'll take 20 minutes, tops. Come on! Just do it! Or are you chicken? Or should I say, chicken _butt_!" Suigestu hollered. He stood up and started making bad chicken noises as well as flapping his arms and picking at his food with his "beak". The other guys whooped and hollered and did the same. One even ruffled Sasuke's hair, which fell back into place once they finished (Weird).They were all laughing so hard, tears were streaming out of there eyes. I chuckled a little so I wouldn't look like a weirdo, but I was secretly afraid Sasuke my punch me if I laughed and mocked him like the other guys. I knew in the back of my mind he probably wouldn't, but I played it on the safe side anyways.

Sasuke abruptly pushed his chair back and stood up.

"Fine. Give me twenty minutes." Sasuke walked away as Kankuro pulled out his iPhone and started looking for his timer. I glanced at Hinata and then pulled out my own phone and check my messages. Nothing important. The occasional text from the hockey team, but not the text I was waiting for. I curse under my breath and slide my phone back into my pocket. Hinata turns to me.

"Is something wrong?" she asked me, genuine concern filling her eyes.

"Oh no! I just, you know, hit my finger." I lied. She didn't seem to completely believe me, but she turned around and started talking to the guys. I glanced longingly at the football table and caught Naruto's eye. He gave me a doofy wave along with a matching smile. I gave a small wave back and then turned around, resting my head in head. As soon as I put my head in my hand, it snapped back up and I cursed again.

Hinata turned to me once again. "What now?" Her nose crinkled with annoyance, so this time I told her.

"I have to talk to Coach because I missed practice yesterday." I said, pushing my chair back and standing up. Her annoyed-crinkled turned into a guilt-crinkle.

"Oh... come back quick though! You wouldn't want to miss all the fun!" she said and tried to smile. I nodded and walked off towards the gym, hoping that finding the Coach would be easy.


	7. Six

Cookie Cutter

_The cookie can crumble anyway you want it to..._

"You can't keep disappearing Kiba! I'm trying to run a team here!" Coach Asuma boomed. He shook his head and paced his office. "You could have at least called. Or told someone! But I'm tired of ranting like this, because it obviously isn't getting through to you."

I started wishing I never found Coach at all.

"I'm not just bark! I bite like anything else! To put things in simplest terms Kiba, if you screw around again, you'll be off the team faster than a landlord can evict a tenant. Do you hear me?" Coach Asuma yelled.

"Yes sir..." I replied miserably.

Asuma nodded, as if satisfied with himself. He sat down in his large chair and turned towards the computer. "Dismissed. And don't forget, practice today at the west arena." He said with a wave of his hand. I backed out of his office and started back to the cafeteria, my head spinning.

"What are my priorities?" I said out loud to myself in the empty hall. Friends or hockey? I couldn't let her fend for herself. But then again, it was her fault she was in this mess. She should just break it off with him. But is that what a real friend does? "ARGHH!" I yelled. I slumped down onto the floor and put my head into my hands.

"Rough day?" I heard from above me. I looked up and saw Sakura looming over me. She squated down beside me and straightened out her cheerleader's skirt. Sakura talked to me occasionally, but not often, so I was surprised she took notice to me. But then again, I had just made a loud, aggravated noise in the middle of the hallway.

"I suppose... What are you doing here?" _Paying attention to me?_ I silently added.

"I was going to the caf. Cheerleading got let out early today. What are _you_ doing here?" she asked.

"I had to see the hockey coach. I missed practice yesterday. Might be kicked off the team." I said as simply as possible.

"Awww!" she said pouting her glossed lips. I stood up, not really wanting her pity. She followed the suit almost immediately, smoothing her skirt out again. She took a step uncomfortably closer to me, but I tried not to let it show.

"I just have to make sure I go to practices every time for the next little while. Do extra practice, that kind of butt-kissing stuff. I'll be fine." I explained, sticking my hands into my pockets. If only it was that easy. I back up a little, and lucky she doesn't come any closer.

"Oh… well good luck with that, I guess. I'm heading to the caf. Are you coming?"

"Yup. I've got a bit of business there..." I replied. We entered the cafeteria, and just as went our seperate ways, an ear piercing scream rang out from the west wing of the school. Hinata and I met eyes for a moment. I turned on my heel and ran in the direction of the scream, Hinata behind me in hot pursuit.


	8. Seven

Cookie Cutter

_The cookie can crumble anyway you want it to..._

The shrieking continued as we were running, so there wasn't much trouble finding the room. I realized with dread it was the English room, which meant something was wrong with the over dramatic Kurenai. Hinata pulled the door open with a flourish, and I pushed ahead. It was hard not to laugh once I saw the scene. Kurenai was standing on top of her desk, screaming, while crushing her papers in the process. It was a classic cartoon setting. But I put on my straightest face anyways and decided to attempt to take charge.

"What's going on?" I asked loudly, hoping she would stop screaming.

"A filthy vermin! It's scurrying across the floor! I think I caught the plague from it!" She exclaimed. She stomped on the table a bit.

"What is it though?" Hinata asked as loudly as she could.

"A-a-a-a…" Kurenai stuttered.

_Spit it out lady_ I thought to myself.

"A RAT!" She pushed out, and then continued to scream again.

"A _rat_?" Hinata repeated in disbelief. Fear hung onto her words as her eyes widened. We both knew it was Sasuke's doing.

"Don't be a baby. We have to 'save' Kurenai from Sasuke's stupid prank." I whispered in her ear. She gave a weak nod. "I'll catch it. Just pass me that mug." I directed towards Kurenai.

"Are you _insane_? What will I drink from? How am I supposed to buy another mug on a teacher's budget? And I am _not_ using that mug again _ever_ if you catch a rodent in it!" Kurenai shouted, giving little stomps each time. I sighed and looked around. This woman should be a drama teacher, not an English one.

"Fine. Give me that chalk holder." I said.

"Absolutely _not_. What will I write on my board with?" She argued. "I supposed you could use the garbage can…" She said, like she was doing me a big favour. I tried to hide my annoyance and grabbed the can, dumping its contents out on the floor.

Hinata let out a yelp and I felt her petite body jumping on my back, nearly knocking me over.

"Hinata! Get _off!_" I had grunted at her.

"Over _there_ Kiba! Get it!" She screamed, ignoring me. I tried to move towards it, her death grip around my neck, her twig like legs wrapped around my torso. Not to mention her heels digging indents into my ribs.

I had it cornered in one area of the room, but I would have to be careful. I took another desperate attempt to shake her off my back, but she wasn't budging. I stooped lower to the ground and slowly let the garbage cast a shadow over the rat. With one swift movement, I tried to clamp the garbage can over the rat, but the rodent scurried away. Hinata let out a bloodcurdling scream, nearly toppling me over.

"_Shut up_!" I screamed at her and lunged for the rat again. Kurenai was screaming the whole time, but after the third try, I heard it scurry beneath the can and I knew I was successful. Hinata's grip lessened and she slowly slipped off. Kurenai remained on her perch though.

"Send the janitor in here. He must sterilize the floor before I will even attempt to grace it. And call the office. Just press that button." Kurenai demanded. I walked over to the wall and flicked the button. The P.A crackled to life and Anko's bored voice filled the room.

"Hello? Can I help you?"

"Oh thank goodness! There are rodents in my room! Can someone order for extermination please?" Kurenai asked. I wiped my hands on my pants as recognition slowly seeped in. I looked at Hinata's face and her panic matched mine.

"I swear, if another stupid kid did this, I will make sure he gets expelled! And while you're at it, page the janitor Anko." Kurenai went on.

"Well it was nice helping you. Bye!" Hinata rushed out of the room, pulling me behind her. She shut the door and leaned into me.

"Omigosh! Sasuke is gonna get expelled! We can't let that happen!" She anxiously whispered.

"What do you mean by 'we'? He did something stupid to amuse the soccer team, so now I have to help you fix it?" I whispered back with annoyance.

"Please? I want Sasuke to forgive me!" Hinata pleaded. She opened her eyes as wide as God would let them.

"No! He is _not_ supposed to forgive you! Remember what we talked about this morning? No! You can't just keep on letting this vicious cycle continue! You're going to wind up dead!" I said, my voice rising, like my blood pressure. Her hand slapped over my mouth and panic stuck her face.

"_Shut up_. I don't want to talk about this, and especially not here. If you don't want to help me, then fine. I guess you're just not as good a friend as I thought you were!" Hinata said, tears filling her eyes.

Anger pulsed through me at levels I never felt before. I bit her hand hard and glared at her.

"Me? Did you just have the _audacity_ to call _me_ a bad friend? Me, who always is there at your beck and call, who eats lunch with your no-good boyfriend, who doesn't tell a soul about any of this, and when this so called, _bad friend_ tries to do what's right, tries to do save you from yourself, you turn around and do this. Well you know what? I'm your ninny no longer. I'll meet you on the other side, Hinata Hyuga, considering you'll let him kill you first." I said.

And with that, I turned on my heel and walked away, leaving that crazy life behind me.


	9. Eight

Cookie Cutter

_The cookie can crumble anyway you want it to..._

I spoke my mind

For a change.

I didn't do

What I thought the world wanted

Or I knew the world wanted.

I didn't 'compromise';

I did it my way

And for her

It was the highway.

I never realized

Until this afternoon

How much Hinata's life

Altered my personality.

Her meekness

Rubbed off on me

But who am I to blame?

I didn't have to stick around

I just did.

Why?

Maybe because

I wanted to be something more,

Someone better

Than my father.


	10. Nine

Cookie Cutter

_The cookie can crumble anyway you want it to..._

I go through hockey practice in a daze, screwing up backhands and missing shots. I'm surprised I even showed up. But I guess I finally chose what was more important. Hockey. Friends were only around for a day, while hockey stuck around for a whole season. Yeah, I suppose that analogy works.

I walk home without getting badly injured (stubbed my toe) and walk around the side of the house, sliding open the back door, which is always open (not safe). Akamaru and the other dogs great me and for a second I feel found and grounded. I scoop up Akamaru and flopped down on the couch. Flipping on the TV, I scratch behind Akamaru's ears, thinking about our fight. Maybe I overreacted. I'm known to do that.

"Kiba, will you zip up my dress?" my mom asks me, her bare back towards me. I try to keep my face neutral. It's hard not to make a face.

"Where are you going?" I ask as I struggle with the zipper.

"Oh Kiba, I have a date! It's been a while, huh? I think he might be... _the one_!" she says with a sigh. I roll my eyes and finish with the zipper.

"No really Kiba! I think this is it! If it goes right tonight, I'll bring him home. I promise. Okay Kibes?" She says, placing her hands on my cheeks and brining my face close to hers. I can smell her mouthwash. I'm also surprised she saw my eye roll.

"Mooooom..." I start to say.

She kisses my nose and walks towards the door to put on her shoes.

"We're fine. I don't understand why you think I need you to bring someone around. I'm going to go off to college in a few years."

"But hon, that's exactly _why_ we need someone. You need guidance. I'll see you in a couple of hours, okay?" She says as she reaches for the doorknob. She checks her makeup in the mirror.

"I can't help but feel like you're doing this more for yourself than you are for me and Hana." I say, grounding my toe into the floor.

"Kiba, everything I do is for you kids. Okay? I want to go on my date without feeling stressed, so will you be quiet for just five seconds and let me enjoy this?" She puckers her lips and adds a swipe more of lip gloss.

"Whatever. Have fun, I guess." I mumble.

"Thanks Kibes! And buy yourself a pizza. I don't mind if you invite a _few_ friends over. Just a few though, okay?" She says as she straps on her heels and steps outside. I watch her drive off and close the door. As I retrieve back to the couch, I hear Hana's obnoxious knock on the door. I turn back around and answer the door.

"Took you long enough!" Hana greets as she kicks off her shoes. She goes to the kitchen and comes back with cups and an ice cold beer.

"Want some? Mom won't notice one or two." She pops the top off of the beer and pours too cups. I hesitantly reach for the cup. I've had a hard day, so I take a confident swig from the cup. I let the burning taste slide down my throat and sink some more into the couch.

"I'm going to invite Sai over..." I tell Hana as I change the channel.

"Not Hinata?" She replies, slightly bored.

"Uh, no." I say in a tone that I hope shows I'm finishing the conversation. She doesn't say anything in return, so I guess it worked. I pull out my cell phone and send a quick text.

busy? mom is out & hana wont stick around

"I think I'm going to go out. Sasori said he wasn't busy tonight and I don't wanna stick around with two little kids." Hana teases. I roll my eyes and she ruffls my hair.

"I'm just going to change my clothes and head out." Hana stands up and heads up the stairs.

sure! J

I find myself smiling at his reply as I headed upstairs to straighten my room. I don't really like people seeing my room messy.

"Later bro!" Hana calls out as she passes my down the stairs. I hear her close the door behind her and I bask in the silence. I decide to change my clothes as well and start working on making some sandwiches when the doorbell rings.

"Hey!" Sai says when I open the door. He grazes his lips with my own and passes by to the kitchen.

"Watcha making?" He asks as he hooks my pinkie in his.

"Sandwiches. Of all sorts." I reply spreading some margarine on a slice of bread with one hand. It's kind of messy.

"Oooh. Do you have my favourite?" Sai asks going to the fridge.

"Your favourite? What's your favourite?" I ask in a bit of confusion.

"You!" Sai exclaims and starts to laugh like it's the funniest joke in the world. I can't help but join in with his infectious laugh. After we catch our breath, I continue making sandwiches.

"Wow. That was cheesy enough to go on all our sandwiches." I say with a grin. Sai rolls his eyes and takes the platter of sandwiches to the family room.

"You got beer?" Sai asks as he takes a swig from Hana's abandoned cup. I give a nod and munch on sandwiches as I take the occasional swig of beer and just lean into Sai on the couch.

I hear the back door click open over the blaring sound of the television. I'm going to make a bet that it's Hana. Mom usually stays out later.

"Kiba?" I hear a high pitched voice squeak in confusion. I scramble away from Sai knocking everything onto the floor.

Hinata.

* * *

BAM! How did you like them apples? Ain't NOBODY expected that. Please review and I hope you enjoyed.


	11. Ten

Cookie Cutter

_The cookie can crumble anyway you want it to..._

"What? Why is Sai here?" She asks with a puzzled look on her face.

"I dunno, maybe because this is my house, where my _friends_ are allowed to visit. So get out." I say in a harsh tone, but I know my voice is shaking.

"Kiba, I came here to tell you I'm sorry. You were right, okay? I shouldn't have treated you like that." Hinata apologizes. She tries to come closer but I climb over the couch and stop her.

"Just get out. I'm tired of having to deal with you. I'm tired of you trying to run my life." I tell her as I cross my arms over my chest.

"What? How could you think that? Since when have I ever tried to run your life? Name one time!" Hinata's hurt and anger tinge her words.

"You're _always_ telling me what to do. '_Let's compromise'_! Yeah right." I sneer her. I see Sai stand up from the corner of my eye and inch out of the room.

"We do compromise! I get a little of what I want and you get a little of what you want." She says with a huff.

"Then how come _I_ ended up sitting at Sasuke's table after our 'compromises'" I say, putting up my fingers in air quotations.

"Omigosh Kiba! I said I was sorry. Can't you just forgive me? You're worth the world to me, Kiba. You're my best friend!" Hinata says with a desperate look on her face.

"Could've fooled me." I mutter, but she catches it.

"Kiba, please don't be like this." Hinata says softly.

"Well, I have a guest over so you'll have to leave. Good-bye Hinata." I say opening the door for her.

"Can you at least try and forgive me?" She asks looking up at me. I hold a steady gaze on her, but feel myself breaking down.

"Whatever. I'm just tired of being kicked around. It's hard when... I do so much for you and it feels like... it feels like you don't care sometimes, you know? I really just need some time to think." I tell her with a sigh. I feel a weight lift off my chest as I tell her, but still feel heavy.

"Okay... See you around, I guess." she turns around and starts to leave, but she turns back. "I know it's really none of my business, but Kiba... Why do you have Sai over?" she asks slowly.

"What, I'm only allowed to have one friend?" I ask her, feeling my face heat up.

"No, it's just... I thought maybe—" she starts to say

"What?" I cut her off, hoping it made her lose her nerve to venture into that territory.

"Um, nothing. I just thought you guys might have been doing a project together or something..."She says weakly. She steps out the door and walks down the path towards the sidewalk. I watch her walk until she is out of view and then I quietly shut the door.

"Hey Sai, you still here?" I call out into the house. I walk into the kitchen and see Sai sitting on our island, licking the cream off an Oreo cookie. I sandwich myself in between his legs and grab my own cookie from the carton.

"Did you tell her?" Sai asks reaching over me for another cookie. I stay silent and nibble on my creamy treat. "OMG Kibes, when are you going to tell her? You leapt about ten feet when she walked in." Sai pushes my away from him and looks into my eyes. "I'm getting tired of dating a closeted..." Sai says as he leans into me. I push him away and grab a water bottle from the fridge. Taking a swig from the bottle, I slam the fridge door close and look at Sai.

"I'll tell her when I'm good and ready." I say simply as I hear my mom coming through the front door. I hear her take off her shoes and run up the stairs without saying hello. Sai gives me an inquisitive look.

"I guess I'll take off for the night. See ya." Sai says giving me a lingering kiss. He lets himself out and I head towards the stairs. I hear the water running in the bathroom and decide to leave her alone. If she wants to talk, she can come and talk to me. I pull out my backpack and start working on my homework in the kitchen, considering I have nothing better to do. I only get to the second question before I hear my mom call out.

"Kiba?" she calls out gingerly. She walks into the kitchen and sits down on the stool besides me. "Was someone here, baby?" she asks me. I can see evidence that she was crying, as her eyes are puffy and her face looks raw. I can tell she was trying to scrub her makeup off.

"Uh, yeah. Just Sai..." I mumble with a quick glance over at her.

"Sai again, hmm... Are you and Hinata still friends? Because this Sai character seems to have replaced her." She gets up from the stool and moves towards the fridge.

"Nope. We're still friends. Sai's just here a lot because... we have a lot of classes together. He's really smart you know..." I say. It's not a _complete_ lie. I have art with Sai. He's artistically smart. And you can still be smart if you're going to summer school, right?

"Good, good... I always liked Hinata. She has a good head on her shoulders." My mom says to me as she grabs some wine. She then heads towards the cupboard. _If only she knew_. I think as I release a sigh.

"Enough about me. How did your night go?" I ask her.

"Not as well as I had hoped. Actually, it was kind of a disaster." She replies with a sad smile. I feel relief wash over me as the subject changes with ease.

"What happened?" I ask as I watch her pour wine into her special cup.

"Well, it started off good. He was really nice and funny. He told me to order whatever I wanted. So I ordered a lobster and some dessert. But when the bill came, he was all like 'What a pig! She just bought me out of house and home!' He had muttered it under his breath, but I heard him. I mean, how could I not have? So I said 'excuse me? Who are you calling the pig? If you don't know how to treat a lady, then you're obviously the pig here!' So I stomped right out of there in my stilettos and ended up flagging down a cab, which brought me home. And that was it. I sat in the backseat bawling my eyes out with some random taxi driver. Pretty wild night, huh?" She finished. She downs her wine in one gulp and pours herself some more quickly.

"Yeah, that sucks." I say, feeling genuinely bad for her.

"Yup. But there're more fish in the sea!" she says with a large smile.

"I think I'm going to bed. 'Night Mom." I say standing up. I kiss her on the cheek and start to head up the stairs. I'm almost at the top when she calls out to me:

"Kiba, don't forget to call your father. I think he may be stopping by this weekend!"

I stop briefly on the steps and after a moment continue on my way to bed. I just keep walking. And I don't look back. Not once.


	12. Eleven

Cookie Cutter

_The cookie can crumble anyway you want it to..._

"Hey." I hear from behind me. It's Sasuke, walking his Maltese. I tell myself to breathe easily and I flash him a smile.

"Sup?" I say slowing down. Akamaru races towards Sasuke's own small dog.

"Nothing much. Just walking Mitsu." Sasuke simply explains the obvious as I bend down to pet the small white dog. Her warm wet tongue is all over my face in seconds. I stand up and face Sasuke.

"Hey, you wanna get some ice cream? I think I hear a truck around here..." Sasuke ventures.

"Sure. I'm craving some sugar." I reply and we start to walk towards the high pitched tune.

I watch as our two small dogs play with each other as they're walking and let the silence linger between us. Whenever there's a silence with Sasuke, it feels... _right_. I feel awkward as I walk beside him though. How contradictory. It feels right, but it's awkward. _I know his secrets. I know his dirty little secrets._ I repeat in my head over and over again until we reach the truck.

"One medium twist cone." Sasuke tells the man in the truck. His large belly sticks out in his syrup stained shirt. It bumps into the machinery as he turns about in the small space. I wouldn't be surprised if he was snacking on the goods.

"Same for me!" I pipe up. The large man grunts and tries to look friendly (it doesn't work).

"That'll be three dollars each." The man grumbles. Sasuke shoves six dollars into his hand and the man drives off in a hurry.

"You didn't have to do that..." I say with a scratch of my head.

"Don't sweat it." Sasuke says. We walk in some more silence as we licked our cones and walk our dogs.

"So you were the one who put the rat in the room, right?"I ask him with a lick of my cone.

"Yup. I only got a week of detention though. I'm still clean." He says with a smirk. He glances over at me and gives a lick of his cone. Mitsu dances around Sasuke's feet. I give a solemn nod, but I feel a little giddy.

We end up in front of his house and Sasuke walks towards his gate.

"Well... bye then." I say and start to turn around.

"Wait," Sasuke says grabbing my arm and turning me around. "You have something on your face." He points to my left cheek. In a desperately embarrassing effort, I stick my tongue out in the direction of his finger pointed, my face turning tomato red. Sasuke chuckles and wipes my face with his napkin.

"You eat like my six year old cousin." Sasuke crumples up the napkin and places it in my hand. "Later." He opens the gate and lets Mitsu scoot ahead giving one farewell bark. And he disappears into his palace.

I feel strange, like Sasuke took me out on a date and dazzled me like I'm Ino or Sakura. In a sense, I _did_ just go on date with him! We were alone, he bought me something... It was just so... _odd_. The whole ordeal just left me wanting more. I just want that one more minute with him, to see what else he would do...

I shake my head. What is _wrong_ with me? I spent less than fifteen minutes with the guy and I was goo-goo-ga-ga over him. I knew everything about him and I was still thinking that stuff. I have a _boyfriend_ for God's sake and I couldn't keep my mind from wandering! Sasuke is my supposedly best friend's boyfriend! Sasuke is not gay! Right? I give myself a mental smack. What was it about him that was so intriguing?

I bend down and let Akamaru lick my face and as well as I fend him off from my ice cream to clear my head.

I am starting to see why Hinata just couldn't leave.

* * *

So that was a bit of a weird chapter, am I right? I wanted to show Sasuke in a different light. A weird, purple-y light. So please review, good or bad. And don't be afraid to use your username, anonymous friend!


	13. Twelve

**Cookie Cutter**

_The cookie can crumble anyway you want it to..._

As I lie down in bed

I think

Am I really me?

Or am I him?

Am I just as bad as him

For leaving her

In her time of need?

But she brought this upon herself

So that's all her, right?

The same goes for Mom and Dad

Having babies takes two

So do I have any right

To treat him this way?

But it's so hard to like him

When he left us so quickly

And he found a new life

That suits him just fine

A trophy wife

A cute little girl.

She has long blond hair

Not short and choppy

Like Hana's.

I don't care if he sends child support.

I needed his fatherly support

About 16 years ago

And nothing can ever change that.

Sometimes I wish

That I never met Hinata

And I never met Sasuke

The way I did

So I can go along on my happy way

Hating my father

And feeling like I have a right to do so

But what would life be

If it was just that simple?


	14. Thirteen

**Cookie Cutter**

_The cookie can crumble anyway you want it to..._

Hana had shaken me awake that Sunday morning. Or more like Sunday afternoon. I had stayed awake late last night trying to avoid thoughts of Sai, Hinata, and Sasuke.

"Arrrrgh... Hana! Stop that..." I groan, trying to pull the covers over my head. But there was no use. The sun had already shined into my eyes. She continued to shake me until I sat up and glared at her. "What?" I shouted. Hana returned the glare with ease.

"I'm pretty sure Mom told you Dad was coming to pick us up at two. What's wrong with you?" Hana said with annoyance in her tone.

"What's wrong with you? How could you want to waste a minute of your day on him?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. Hana looked at me, seeming to think about it.

"Because he's my father, like it or not. Now go change." Hana said, tossing a pair of my dirty boxers at my face. I let her hit me and walk away, thinking about what she said.

_~Tick-Tock~_

I walked across to the kitchen, my hair dripping onto the pure white tiles. There was no breakfast for me, considering I had woken up so late. I walked to the fridge, and opened it up. After surveying the shelves, I walked over to the pantry and opened that too. I was too lazy to make anything thing but a couple of bowls of cereal, so I walked over to the cupboard as well. Making breakfast was tiring, and I hadn't even started it. I cursed out loud as everything was dirty. Mom could be a scatterbrain sometimes and Hana was constantly busy, as she's wildly popular at school and has to do a lot of work to keep up her good grades.

I grabbed the carton of milk from the fridge and the Frosted Flakes© from the pantry and sat down on a stool at our island. I poured some of the sweet flakes on a napkin I had grabbed from the napkin holder.

I scooped up a handful and crammed it in my mouth, followed by a swig of milk from the carton. It wasn't the most graceful idea, but it got food in my stomach. I probably got about three bowlfuls when I heard someone heading towards the kitchen. I quickly returned the milk and cereal as Hana entered the kitchen.

"Glad you got your lazy butt dressed. Had breakfast?" Hana asked. She leaned against the counter. I gave a little nod, brushing aside the guilty feeling.

"What time do we have to be ready by again?" I asked her, tapping on the counter.

"Two. What are you thinking?" Hana asked glancing over at me.

"I'm going to stop by Hinata's house. She really bugged my behind the other day, but I'm done being angry with her, and I'm worried." I told her grabbing my keys off the hook.

"Okay. Just remember. Two o'clock! Get it? Got it? Good." Hana said, pulling some milk and eggs out of the fridge.

"Yeah, yeah. See ya at two." I told her with a cast of my hand over her shoulder. As I started to slip out the door, Hana called out to me.

"What's with these chunky orange bits in the milk? I just bought it yesterday, so don't tell me it spoiled." Hana said grabbing by arm.

"Well... How should I know? I gotta go. Remember, two o'clock!" I sing-songed, wriggling out of her grasp. I slammed the door, but I still heard her muffled cries after me as I jumped into my car and peeled out of the driveway, a grin on my face.


	15. Fourteen

**Cookie Cutter**

_The cookie can crumble anyway you want it to..._

"Kiba? What are you doing here?" Hinata asks, rubbing her eyes. It's clear that I've awaken her from her 'beauty' sleep. Hinata loves to sleep and takes opportunity of it at any chance she gets. Sometimes she comes late to classes because it.

"Sorry to interrupt you, your highness. It's like, 1 o'clock." I say kicking off my shoes and entering her mansion.

"Uh, it actually twelve thirty and I thought you were mad at me." Hinata says, following me into her family room.

"I got over it." I tell her with a shrug. I shrug like I didn't spend the last two nights thinking about our fight, and wondering what kind of a jerk I am. I flop onto her couch and turn on the TV.

"I'm sorry. I really am."Hinata says sitting on the couch next to me.

"Yeah, I know... I am too. I know this can't be easy for you." I tell her.

"Well, it is easy! I made up with Sasuke!" she says with excitement, shaking my arm. I suppress my groan and turn to face her instead of the TV.

"How?" I ask her, not sure I want to hear.

"Well, after he got caught, I met him outside the principal's office. So I was like, 'hey' and he said 'hey'.

"So after some silence, I was like 'weren't you supposed to just clog the toilets or something?' and he said 'I said it was a little juvenile'. So after that I said I'm sorry. And he just stared into my eyes for a bit. Then he said 'you should be'. And we made up!" Hinata says with a giggle. I can't help but roll my eyes, because when she says, 'made up' I know she really means 'made-out'.

"So... Now what?" I ask her, looking down into her pale face. She breaks into a grin.

"Now, we dance!" She says in a dramatic voice. She jumps off the sofa and pulls me up too. After muting the TV and flipping on the stereo, I place my arm around her waist and she places her hand on my shoulder and we start to dance to the waltz music. Hinata had taken dance classes as a kid and taught me everything she knows. When she gets giddy, she usually made me dance. After a while, we start dancing like goofballs.

A couple minutes later we flop back onto the couch laughing.

"I really missed him, you know. I missed you too." She says looking up at me and lying down on my lap. I shove her off quickly and stand up.

"Yeah, yeah. Got any food?" I ask her heading to kitchen. I stick my head in her fridge so I will not have to turn around. And also so I can feel my body at a normal temperature. Sometimes Hinata gets a little too... touchy-feely for me to handle.

After a moment I hear her spring up and follow me to the kitchen.

"My dad ordered Chinese last night. But that's about it. Wanna order in?" she asks.

"Forget it. I gotta go soon anyways." I tell her with a shrug. I retreat back to the couch and she sits down beside me.

"So Kiba... have I been replaced?" Hinata asks, with genuine worry on her face. I decide to play dumb.

"What? Replaced by whom?" I ask her, with the blankest, most confused face I can muster.

"Well... by—by Sai. I mean, your hanging out with him a lot lately. He was at your house the other night I stopped by..." her voice trails off. I try to brush her off by laughing.

"Sai? He's harmless! No one could replace you, dummy!" I tell her, ruffling her dark blue hair.

"Oh! Are you guys doing a project or something? He just is so... different from you." Hinata says. She looks interested now, not worried. Which is good and bad.

"Oh yeah. Sai's an art genius! He's helping me with a project. I wish I never took that elective..." I tell her straight faced. When did it become so easy to lie?

"I told you! There were so many other classes you could have chosen! But Sai's nice. You're lucky he's helping you with your project. I'm surprised he even talked to you!" Hinata said with a giggle. I say nothing and turn up the volume on the TV.

"Hey, I'm dating Sasuke. Are you ever going to start dating again? In this lifetime?" Hinata asks, glancing at me.

"No." I tell her, a blatant lie, but I keep my face straight as usual. When Hinata says again, it's because I dated Sakura, once upon a time. It was great and everything, but we had an ugly breakup at a party and I haven't gotten back in the game ever since. Well, back in the game publicly, at least. Me and Sakura managed to become friendly afterwards though.

"Come on! There _are_ girls other than Sakura out there. I could help you!" Hinata said with a smile.

"No." I tell her again, pursing my lips and turning up the volume even more.

Hinata pokes me. "Come _on_!"

"_No_!" I practically scream. I can feel my veins pulsing. There is silence now. Hinata leaves me alone.

After a couple of minutes, we hear footsteps coming down the stairs, muttering to them self. Neji appears around the corner.

"God Hinata, can't you keep it down? I've been trying to drown you two dimwits out for thirty minutes." Neji groans, running his talons through his greasy hair.

"I know you're fat and dumb Neji, but I don't see why you would call yourself a dimwit _and_ two people in one sentence." I growl, standing up.

Neji cackles. "That was weak. I called out Hinata's name at the beginning of my phrase, so that makes no sense. But most dogs are dumb, and you're no exception." Neji says with a smirk on his face. I start to lunge at him but Hinata gets a firm grip on my upper arm.

"Good morning Neji." Hinata says tugging me back towards the sofa. I obey and sit down, glaring at Neji.

I never really liked Neji from the first time I met him. His act of superiority always riled me up and made me want to punch him when the sun doesn't shine!

"Well, it was." Neji says, with a disdainful look at me. I roll my eyes and try to focus back on the TV. After a few seconds of silence Neji lets out a dramatic cry.

"Oh, isn't this delightful? The dog boy ate us out of house and home! I'm surprised you never ate the Chinese food! But maybe that has to do with the fact that they eat you for supper." Neji says with another one of his smirks. The fridge door is open and his hand is placed on the door. I leap off the couch.

"Why you little—" I start but Hinata jumps up and runs in between us. She stands in between the two of us, facing Neji.

"We had no food before Kiba came, so behave yourself. And I don't think Chinese people really eat dogs." She tells Neji and then turns around to face me.

"Stop being so aggressive." Hinata tells me with a stern look, probably the same look she gave Neji.

"Whatever, I have to go anyways," I say looking at their microwave. It's already 1:40. I have to leave now if I wanna make it in time.

"Well, okay then. See you in school?" Hinata says following me to the door.

"Perhaps." I say with a grin. Hinata rolls her eyes and opens the door.

"Your car's getting a little old, eh?" Hinata says with a smirk. She gestures to my 2010 Mazda convertible.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to get rid of this piece of junk." I say with a laugh. It's an ongoing joke that me and Hinata have. Last Christmas, my _father_ gave it to me as a bribe so I would hang out with him. It didn't work of course, but when he gave it to me he said:

"I'm sorry I'm giving you such an old piece of junk, but it's all I can afford with what's out there right now."

Me and Hinata found this absolutely hilarious, considering it was given in the Christmas of 2010. I'm a little bitter towards the car because I know he has cash burning a hole in his pocket. I could have got the 2012 Mazda if I wanted. "It's all I can afford!" As if. And I feed Akamaru canned dog food!

But with that aside, I hopped over the side of my car and started it up, waving to Hinata as I pulled out. And my timing was perfect. Because I promptly pulled onto the highway at 2 o'clock. And promptly at 2:05, my phone started ringing. And promptly at 2:06, I turned it off.


End file.
